Panda Doll
by Blacknancho
Summary: EXO Yaoi Fiction - TaoBaek fic / Berawal pada sebuah boneka panda yang di berikan noona fans pada Baekhyun.


Title:Panda Doll

Cast: Baekhyun, Tao, Suho, Seunghwan a.k.a EXO's manager

Genre: Romance(?)

Rated: K-T

Warning:Shounen-ai! Boyxboy! Crack pairing!

A/N : Ini semacam versi TaoBaek dari Rilakkuma-KrisBaek karena kejadiannya di lokasi yang sama dari momment KrisBaek yang Rilakkuma. Yang mau liat Baekhyun momments search aja di youtube " 16/1/2013 EXO Baekhyun Incheon Airport to Malaysia "

Enjoy and hope you like it :)

-blacknancho presents-

.

- TaoBaek -

.

Panda Doll

Di salah satu sudut airport yang cukup sepi terlihat seorang namja manis sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Aish, Seunghwan hyung lama sekal,i" gerutu namja manis itu.

"I-itu bukannya B-Baekhyun?" tanya seorang wanita kepada teman di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk namja manis tadi.

Meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh, tetap saja namja manis itu, Baekhyun, cukup jelas mendengar percakapan dua wanita tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum memohon sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya seakan mengartikan ' tolong jangan berteriak ' atau semacamnya. Dua wanita itu mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Namun bukannya pergi menjauh, dua wanita itu malah berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sambil tersenyum gemas. Baekhyun hanya menatap heran dua wanita itu. Sesampainya dua wanita itu dihadapan Baekhyun, salah satunya memberikian Baekhyun sesuatu,

"Baekhyun-ah ini untuk mu. Jaga baik-baik ya" ucap wanita itu.

"Ah, kamsahamnida noona. Tapi bolehkah aku memberikannya pada Tao? Dia pasti sangat suka" ucap Baekhyun senang.

"Gwaenchana. Kau bisa memberikannya pada Tao. Sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Annyeong Baekhyun-ah," dan dua wanita itu segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pikirannya sendiri.  
"Baekhyun-ah kajja"

"Ah. Ne hyung" Baekhyun dan Seunghwan pun berjalan menuju member lain yang sedang menunggu.

.

"Suho hyung apa kau melihat Tao?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh-nolehkan pandangannya mencari sosok pria tinggi bermata panda itu. Oh, sungguh saat ini Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak TK yang terpisah dan sedang mencari keberadaan ibunya.

"Emm, sepertinya tadi dia pergi ke arah sana" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone kesayangannya Suho menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan menunjuk ke suatu arah yang ia anggap sebagai tempat kemana Tao pergi. Bagaimana Suho tahu itu arah kemana Tao pergi sedangkan dari tadi dia hanya sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Lay yang hanya dibatasi Chanyeol dan Chen sebagai penghalang.

"Ah, gomawo hyung" ketika melihat pria yang dicari, Baekhyun pun langsung berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut. Asal kalian tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan atau malah tidak melihat arah yang di tunjuk Suho tadi. Baekhyun menemukan pria mata panda itu dengan usahanya sendiri(?)

.

"Tao-nie~" panggil Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Waeyo Baekki hyung?" Tao yang mengetahui pelaku yang memeluknya langsung membalikan badannya kearah si pelaku.

"Untukmu" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah boneka panda lucu berukuran kecil –pemberian fans tadi- ke hadapan wajah Tao.

"Lucu kan? Lihat-lihat mirip sekali dengan mu hehehe" Baekhyun membanding-bandingkan wajah boneka panda itu dengan wajah Tao.

". . . ."

"Wae? Kau tidak suka ya?" wajah Baekhyun terlihat muram. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat siapapun yang melihat wajahnya saat ini tidak tahan untuk menerkamnya saat itu juga. Huft, untungnya Tao sadar ia sedang berada dimana. Mungkin jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya image muka security hati hello kittynya bisa hancur.

"Ani. Aku menyukainya" jawab Tao singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja,huh?" sungut Baekhyun. Sungguh Byun Baekhyun kau harus menghentikan tingkahmu jika kau tidak ingin di terkam pria Panda didepanmu saat itu juga.

"Aku….tidak membutuhkannya hyung"

"Aish jinjja, bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka biar aku berikan boneka ini pada-" Tao menaruh telunjuknya diatas bibir kissable Baekhyun. Mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dahi mereka saling bertemu.

"I don't need that doll anymore hyung. Because….I already have you Byun Baekhyun. The cutest and the sweetest thing I've ever had and it will always be you" dan kata-kata itu berakhir dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut dan penuh cinta di bibir kissable Baekhyun.

"…."

Hening sejenak mengingat Baekhyun yang masih merona dan sedikit shock akibat serangan tiba-tiba Tao.

"YA! Panda mesum dari mana kau belajar kata-kata itu, hah?! Apa Kris hyung yang mengajari mu?! Awas saja naga terbang itu!" Baekhyun yang tersadar menepuk nepukan kepala hoodie berbulu yang dikenakan Tao pada wajah si pemakai. Ah, sepertinya Byun Baekhyun yang manis dan imut ini salah tingkah.

**THE END**


End file.
